Give Me the Best
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome fills out an online 'Dream Guy, Dream Date' quiz, and a screen pops up saying that in one week, the guy will be delivered to her residence...was this someone's sad attempt at a joke? Or perhaps..."How many of these can I fill out...?"
1. Chapter 1

**Give Me the Best!**

**Summary: Kagome fills out an online 'Dream Guy, Dream Date' quiz, and a screen pops up saying that in two to three business days, the guy will be delivered to her residence...was this someone's sad attempt at a joke? Or perhaps..."How many of these can I fill out...?"**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi had grown up in a rather bleak neighborhood, she didn't normally get everything she wanted, but she was always happy with everything that she had. She had average looks...in that, most teenage Japanese girls looked the same outwardly, there wasn't much diversity in hair color, and eye color, though, Kagome was thankful that her eyes weren't the same brown as most. In fact, they were beautiful, wide, bright blue eyes.

Her life had been plain up until a few days ago, when she'd been surfing the internet. She had just moved out of her parents' house and into an apartment of her own. She'd only been at the apartment alone for an hour before boredom had hit her, she had everything set up, grocery shopping done, and was ready for bed...sitting up in bed on her laptop, she was wasting time when one of the ad's on the side of the screen caught her attention. It was too funny not to click!

**-x-x-x-**

_**(Three Days Ago)**_

_**MALE ORDER BOYFRIEND**_

_**POP QUIZ**_

_Kagome looked curiously at the ad before clicking it. These kinds of silly quizzes always made her laugh, and usually, they were dead wrong with her 'preferred type'._

_It seemed simple, extremely so...as, it asked you to fill in the answers yourself, not click on a choice, so she actually had to 'type'._

_**1. What color hair do you prefer?**_

_Kagome looked at the question and thought about it before answering, 'no preference', really, she didn't care about that._

_The place she answered went blank and a star appeared next to it. She moved her mouse to the star and a message appeared as her cursor hovered over the little star._

_(Please fill in each box with applicable answers.)_

_Kagome frowned, "Applicable? Right...then I guess...brown hair?" She shrugged, typing the color in and smiling satisfactorily as the star went away. "Hehe, success~!"_

_**2. What color eyes do you prefer?**_

_Kagome thought it over in her head, "Blue eyes or green...I like blue...so...blue."_

_**3. What are the most important things about a guy?**_

"_...eh?" Kagome had to actually rack her brain for that. She'd never gone out with anyone before, not for long. She was so easily made uncomfortable with the guys that asked her out, she'd start to feel insecure, and at times...unsafe. "How about..." she started typing, 'Passionate for the things he loves, sports, hobbies and his girlfriend, but know when to tone it down with one, or give more to the other. Being careful to not damage their girlfriend emotionally, but not by treating her as a doll, merely being aware of her feelings, and listening to what she has to say, while responding honestly and carefully without raising his voice. His laugh, his smile, a nice sense of humor, though...not perfect, perfection is impossible to obtain, some imperfections can be beautiful too.' Kagome laughed, "It seems like I wrote a lot..."_

_**4. Personality that best describes 'you'.**_

_Staring at the screen, Kagome answered it, curiously wondering what this had to do with her 'dream guy'. "Creative, energetic, sweet...or so I've been told; relaxed, positive and comforting."_

_**5. First thing about your boyfriend that you can think of that you would want him to have.**_

"_Oh, that's easy! A perfect smile." She grinned, "If I am to see someone so often, I'd always want to be greeted with a beautiful smile."_

_**6. If a candy heart described your relationship, what would it be?**_

_Kagome actually laughed at that, "Oh kami...I have to think about those nasty things...um...I used to play with them, I remember...oh, Kiss Me...nah...then there were some that said Hug Me, Be Mine, I Love You...or, oh... I know." She smiled, 'Be True'_

_**7. If you could learn or do one new thing, what would it be?**_

"_What indeed...I think, I'd like learning to play a sport, I like doing group games and such, so something competitive, that I could play with others too...Soccer, Tennis...Tennis sounds fun." She smiled, 'Tennis'_

_**8. Ideal date spot/thing to do?**_

"_Oh, this is easy." She smiled, 'Relaxing on the beach, watching movies at home, and just being together in general.'_

_**9. How would you describe the ideal relationship with your boyfriend?**_

"_Considering I don't actually 'have' a boyfriend, I don't really know...but...if I did, I guess..." Kagome went to typing the next answer, 'Someone you can tell everything to, you have no problem trusting, he's your best friend and is always there for you. Someone I can't get mad at because he always knows what to do to make me smile. Doing things we both love to do, where you can be yourself; a guy who would go to the extremes to protect me, and be perfectly romantic one night and absolutely playful another. Someone who is creative and happy for his life and all that he has.' Kagome looked at the answer she'd typed and smiled, "I keep writing long answers."_

_**10. If you had to put a name to your relationship, what would it be? 'blank' Pair.**_

"_Blank pair? Um...like, sweet pair? No...uh...Power Pair? Sounds like a super hero team...dream pair...dancing pair...love pair...hope pair...hmm." She stared for a few more moments before answering, 'Pure Pair'_

_**11. If you two were going to get a pet together, what would it be?**_

_Kagome laughed, "No...do I have to choose?! I love animals...I wonder," She started typing, 'We wouldn't be able to just get one, little by little, we would adopt more than a single animal, because there are so many beautiful and unique animals, none are better than another.' She waited for a star to appear and sighed when it didn't._

_**12. How long do your relationships usually last?**_

_Blushing, Kagome sighed and answered, 'Not sure why this matters, but usually less than two months.'_

_**(Your New Boyfriend Will Arrive At Your House In Two To Three Business Days, Thank You And Have A Nice Day.)**_

_Kagome looked blankly at her screen and laughed, "That's cute!"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(Present Time)**_

Kagome looked at the box that some delivery man had rolled in on a dolly and left in her living room. She hadn't ordered anything, so getting a large box slightly taller than herself was...unexpected. The man had left after obtaining her signature, and driven off before she could ask who had sent the box, and now all she could do was stare at it.

"Should I open it?" She looked at the box for an address but found none, "How did he even know it was supposed to come to me?"

Sighing, she finally decided to open the box. She never thought that in doing so, her whole life would end...or maybe, it was just about to start.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will post the next one when I get 25 reviews, I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Me the Best!**

**Summary: Kagome fills out an online 'Dream Guy, Dream Date' quiz, and a screen pops up saying that in two to three business days, the guy will be delivered to her residence...was this someone's sad attempt at a joke? Or perhaps..."How many of these can I fill out...?"**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: Warning, this chapter...PORN...self-explanatory. Enjoy~**

**-x-x-x-**

'_This isn't normal...this is far from normal...this...CANT...be normal!' _Kagome stared at the box now lying long ways on her floor, open for all to see. "...some kind of joke?" It was some kind of...boy...

She looked at the air mask on his face, a frown on her face as she did. She noted the letter in hand and carefully, cautiously...she took it. Her eyes kept darting back to the boy who looked to be a bit younger than her, as if he'd wake up and attack her at any given moment.

She snapped the gold seal on the front of the envelope and pulled a piece of folded paper out and opened it to reveal a neat printed scrawl.

_Dearest Applicator,_

_We have reviewed your answers to the online application that you answered two to three business days ago, your results came back with a match and after careful packaging your product has been sent to you. If you find your product has been damaged or the box shows outward signs of tampering with in the least, please send it back, with all pieces and parts included in the box._

_Enclosed in the box, you will find a young brunette teen male fifteen years of age, with blue eyes, 167cm tall. Listed below is a list of personal interests and information to help with getting better knowledge of your personalized boyfriend._

_**Name: Shuusuke**_

_3rd Year Student_

_Birthdate: February 29 (Leap Year Birthday)_

_Age: 15_

_Blood Type: B_

_Zodiac: Pisces_

_Favorite Sports: Tennis, Billards and Volleyball_

_Favorite Subject: Classical Literature_

_Favorite Color: Beige_

_Favorite Food: Apples, Cajun Food, Spicy Raman and Wasabi Sushi_

_Hobbies: Photography and Collecting Cactus's_

Kagome stared for a while at the paper before turning her attention back to the boy, "...this is illegal...it _has_ to be. Is he even...alive?" She carefully pressed two fingers to his neck, despite seeing the air collecting on the clear air mask over his nose and mouth; she wanted to feel that pulse. "He's alive, but...kami...what do I do?" She made to wake him up when she saw blue eyes looking straight at her. "...ah...y-your...awake?"

He blinked, a hand moved to the breathing mask before it gracefully pulled it, removing the band that held it to his head from behind. "...Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened at her name leaving his lips, it was such a beautiful voice. _'No...no!'_ Kagome shook her head, "Do I know you?" She knew she didn't, but maybe he'd seen her before? He wasn't some robot, he had to have seen her before...right?

"You are my beautiful girlfriend, silly." He smiled charmingly at her and she felt her heart literally skip a beat.

"...n...no, I don't have..." her eyes watched the finger he'd raised to her lips, his eyes still on her in that passionate gaze which had completely immobilized her. She felt herself being pressed backwards by a soft hand, subtle fingers ran along her sides as he kept her eyes locked with his, his face growing nearer, but she couldn't break their gaze. As she felt his soft lips touch hers, and the kiss that caught her breath, her mind went blank and left her on a cloud wondering what had just happened. Her whole body was buzzing, but she let him continue, her head touched the ground gently, the fifteen year old, _Shuusuke_, climbed over her, trailing gentle kisses along the side of her neck, her eyes hazy in the lust induced state she was in.

She felt a finger press into the middle of her back and arched her chest forward at that sudden pressure, a pair of lips claiming a nipple through the white material of her t-shirt which she'd worn to bed the night before. A sudden moan passed her lips as they parted, only for the moan to grow into a cry of ecstasy, a finger having slipped past the waistbands of the shorts she wore, played with her nub through the fabric of her panties as he toyed with her nipple and nipped playfully at the pink rose bud before switching.

Kagome couldn't comprehend what was going on, her mind was on the brink of a physical meltdown, which felt...amazing...her eyes saw white as he'd managed to use his one free hand to slip her shirt over her head, removing his tongue and teeth from her perk buds for a moment before continuing with his ministrations as the shirt fell to the side after he'd taken it from her arms and head and tossed it away. She wasn't thinking rationally anymore, her fingers tangling in his shoulder length hair, eyes closing with his caresses; she felt his lips as they created a burning sensation across her bare flesh.

She was on a new high when she felt a finger slip past her panties and between her folds, her eyes produced sweet tears which his tongue gently licked away before kissing a trail down the valley of her breasts before his tongue followed his own imaginary line to her navel, circling her belly button before nipping at the edge and dipping his tongue down to the waistband of her shorts. She was wrecked with trimmers as he used her body like a finely tuned instrument never played, her strings each making their own unique sound as he tested and played with each one. He removed her shorts as a soft noise filtered from behind them.

Kagome thought she was going to fall from the cliff he was bringing her to when her cloud broke and the haze of her mind was forced to clear.

"_**Kagome!"**_

_**~KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK~**_

"_**KAGOME! WAKE UP!"**_

Kagome looked down and her cheeks broke out into a bright red hue as she covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Worst mistake ever as his tongue replaced his fingers and his hands held gently but firmly to her legs to keep from closing. "Ah!"

"_**Kagome?!"**_

"_C...c...ahaa..."_ Kagome tried to hold in her cries and mewls of pleasure as he pushed his tongue deeper inside the pink caverns of her nether lips before twirling around her petal pink bud of nerves. Flicking gently the nub, massaging the small bundle with his tongue as he inserted, not one, but two fingers inside her. _"Oh kami...no, no more...I can't...I'll...ah~"_

He pulled up and smiled with closed eyes, "Kagome, you can come now, I want you to, I want to taste you and drink the sweet nectar that you carry inside."

His words caused her to cover her face out of embarrassment, but her shock came when he pulled his finger from her, she whimpered at the loss of pleasure when she felt something at her entrance, eyes sealed shut, arm covering her face, she pressed forward to encourage him to put it inside, to put his_ finger_ inside...which was what she'd expected...but not what she had been privileged to.

"_**Kagome! Are you even in there?! It's your mom!"**_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep from screaming, grateful when Shuusuke kissed her and gave her mouth something to do as he sheathed himself deep inside her, she felt herself stretching with his rod, and pulled away from the kiss, her head shaking, hair going everywhere as he impaled her in a way that made her want more. She pushed her hips forward, pleased when he sat up and took her in his arms with the motion, lying back, he gave her control of the pace and grit his teeth as she rolled her hips, trying for as much friction as she could obtain, the pleasure nerve-racking as she started to press herself down further on him, rising up so that the tip was all that was inside before impaling herself once more.

"_**KAGOME HIGURASHI! ANSWER ME!"**_

His hands gripped her hips as she did this, not able to take her pace much longer, as she caused his head to spin with the slow motion which was driving him crazy. He turned her on his staff before picking her up and pulling out of her, her moan of complaint was a musical note as he smirked, eyes opening slightly as a dark hue took residence in his eyes and she was placed on her knees as he sat up. He trailed both his hands down her side her arms no longer held her up and her breasts were pressed against the cold of the wood floor in her bedroom.

Kagome's mouth came open with breathy moans as he pushed hard inside her, she threw her head back and gave a voiceless cry as he started pounding her mercilessly from behind. Her body shaking violently with a needed release, she shook her head, her hands stretching out, reaching for something, anything! Finally trailing one of her own fingers to the pink nub being rubbed raw by his cock, she toyed sweetly with it and smiled in ecstasy before using two fingers to increase his own pleasure by creating a circle around his member and tightening it as he rocked his hips. His own grunts became more apparent with her tightening grip on his dick. She held on for every thrust and push he provided until finally, she could take no more.

"_**KAGOME!"**_

"_Ah...I...I'M COMING!"_

"_**FINALY!"**_

Kagome felt herself being filled with something unfamiliar as she reached her own climax, both stayed together for a moment longer as they tried to gather their heads once more. Kagome felt tingles run down her body as Shuusuke pulled out of her before he stood carefully and picked her up into his arms and carried her to her closet.

"Kagome, you can get dressed while I clean up the mess; be quick so your mother doesn't grow anymore impatient." Kagome nodded and moved to get dressed only to fall to her knees. A chuckle from behind her came, "Should I help you dress, koi?" Kagome pouted, _'Mail delivered boyfriend or not...he's picking fights!'_ All the same, he did end up helping her stand, she carefully walked into her closet while he gave one more look over his shoulder to make sure she was alright before leaving to dress and clean up while she changed.

"_**KAGOME, YOU AREN'T COMING QUICKLY ENOUGH! HURRY UP!"**_

Kagome frowned, _"I'm coming...I'm coming..."_ She shrugged a red and white mini twirl dress on and then pulled on a pair of blue jeans before limping out of her room. The mess was cleaned, surprisingly so...in fact. She didn't even see the box..._'Strange...'_

"_**KAGOME!"**_

"I'm here!" Kagome snapped, opening her front door to a red faced, and peeved mother. "You would think someone was being murdered..."

"Someone is about to be if she doesn't let me sit down! My feet ache from standing outside yelling for you. You look terrible, have you been sleeping this entire time?"

"...mm, something like that," Kagome sighed, glancing around as she carefully followed after her mother, looking around carefully for Shuusuke as she did.

"So...Kagome, I came here for a reason."

Kagome sat down before her mom faced her, "And that is?"

"You are expected to give me an heir by your eighteenth birthday, or you'll be cut off from the Higurashi family, as it has always been. I am here to give you options."

Kagome already had a headache. This was why she'd moved. Her overly rich parents who chose to teach her modesty and provide her with little but the necessities, which she was fine with, only ever thought about their money. To the point that even the house they lived in was a normal single story house, though...beautiful, nothing special. Kagome never cared for the money, so this discussion was moot. "I don't want a part of your heir nonsense...if that's all-"

"Hush,"

Kagome sighed, watching as three pictures were held out to her. They were of three guys, she didn't know.

"Yukimura, Seiichi...he's the one with the blue hair...Sanada, Genchirou...the one with the black hair...and Tezuka, Kunimitsu, he is the one with the dark brown hair...you have your pick of potential husbands."

"Why are they all fifteen?!" Kagome shook her head, "No...It doesn't matter, none of them!"

Her mother looked relatively shocked by her words and sputtered indignantly at her daughter.

"I'm sorry if Kagome is being abrupt, but I believe her decision has been made."

Kagome stiffened as a voice came from behind her. _'Please don't be naked...!'_

Kagome's mother smiled, "Oh, I was unaware that she was...seeing someone." She looked at Kagome, "Though this explains what had taken her so long."

"Ah, that was in fact, my fault. We were in the back talking. We've been together for nearly a month and a half, not going public with our relationship until we were sure it would work. We were talking about it when you knocked. We've decided that it was time to tell you, and the rest of her family."

"...ah...huh."

Kagome shook her head, her mother was never going to buy this!

"That's splendid! Then we will see you on Saturday for our weekend dinner! I can hardly wait!"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock when her mom kissed her on the cheek, then left her apartment. _'That worked?! Wait...so, he's my...boyfriend now, but...he's mail ordered!'_

Shuusuke kissed her on the neck and Kagome suddenly came to a strange realization. She no longer cared if he was mail ordered; he was _really_ good at kisser...among other things...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...uh...oh good grief! I really can't help what I write. I DO NOT PLAN PORN! I always have to scroll up and add the warnings! .…25 reviews for chapter 3 and then we can tally the reviews up to 50R's. Love you guys!**


End file.
